Merry Christmas
by Aslaak
Summary: Suite et fin de Return to Work et Golf and Memories


Titre : Merry Christmas  
><span>Auteur<span> : samych/aguabrial  
><span>Disclaimers<span> : Pas à moi, Just for fun  
><span>Spoilers<span> : 7x04 pas plus  
><span>Resumé<span> : Aucun, juste que ça se passe à Noël.  
><span>Genre<span> : Romance/Humor

Ship : Huddy/Hilson 

_Il s'écroula sur le sol de son bureau à cette annonce, Wilson ne disait plus rien, restant aussi silencieux que le reste de l'équipe. Elle venait de faire un arrêt cardiaque, elle s'en était sortie mais son état restait critique. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça lui arrivait maintenant ? Pourquoi ça leur arrivait à eux ? Il ne semblait pas y croire, pourquoi toute cette souffrance alors qu'ils s'étaient donnés enfin une chance ? Une chance qu'ils ont saisi et maintenant ils avaient une vrai relation...Mais la douleur qui l'avait rongé pendant tant d'années, de ne pas être près d'elle, ni d'entendre son rire ni sentir son odeur, refit alors surface et cette fois c'était bien pire. Ne pas savoir ce qui allait se passer devenait insupportable, son ami l'avait aider à s'asseoir sur sa chaise, il n'avait plus la force, l'espoir qu'elle vive s'estompait peu à peu. Il laissa échapper une larme qui se mêla à sa barbe naissante. Il y a quelques temps, il n'aurait pas pu montrer ce geste humain devant ses collègues, mais à cet instant cela n'avait plus d'importance...Si seulement il ne s'était pas endormi, elle ne l'aurait pas regardé, attendrit. En fait il ne savait même pas pourquoi ils avaient eût cet accident. La seule chose qui lui revint en mémoire c'est lui appelant les secours, à moitié réveillé, regardant Lisa qui semblait être gravement blessée à la tête. Après il s'était évanoui, sombrant dans un monde où il n'y avait aucune émotions, aucun sentiments, puis s'était finalement réveillé dans un lit qu'il avait souvent fréquenté, quand il eût joué de près avec la mort. Mais cette fois, il aurait préféré ne pas se réveiller. Son ami lui annonçant l'état de son compagne, fracture du crâne, nombreux hématomes sur le corps, et il passait les détails, ne voulant pas l'achever plus qu'il ne l'était. Il n'avait qu'un poignet cassé et quelques coupures au niveau du front et du bras droit. L'équipe n'avait pas l'habitude de voir leur patron dans cet état là, ce leur fit un choc, d'autant plus qu'ils connaissaient l'état de la patronne. Il demanda à Wilson de l'emmener dans sa chambre et de le laisser seul avec elle. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté du lit et prit sa main dans la sienne et l'observa silencieusement.  
>-Tu ne peux pas me laisser, j'ai besoin de toi...Rachel aussi...murmura t-il les larmes aux yeux.<br>-J'aimerai rester...Mais il est trop tard...  
>-Je t'aime...<br>Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui disait mais c'était peut être la dernière.  
>Il tenait toujours sa main, les battements de son cœur ralentissaient progressivement, il posa alors un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres puis il entendit le bruit strident du moniteur cardiaque. C'était terminé, Lisa Cuddy était morte, d'un banal accident de la route, le laissant seul avec Rachel...<br>_  
>House se réveilla en un sursaut, en sueurs et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il inspira profondément comme s'il venait faire de l'apnée puis reposa la tête sur son oreiller. Quel cauchemar horrible, il posa deux doigts sur sa carotide, pouls bien trop élevé...Il tenta vainement de se calmer en respirant profondément, puis tourna la tête instinctivement vers la droite. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement, dos à lui, avec une respiration régulière et calme. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur sa hanche alors que l'autre vint se caler derrière son oreiller. Elle frissonnait au contact du souffle chaud de son compagnon, puis replongea dans un sommeil profond.<p>

Quatre mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, un peu moins pour l'annonce à Wilson, deux mois que l'équipe de House le savait à cause d'un propos de celui-ci les concernant sur une quelconque relation qu'il avait avec elle. Ce que l'équipe prit au sérieux et qui causa quelques jours de tension entre le couple récent.

_House et Cuddy parlaient devant le bureau de celui-ci alors que toute l'équipe l'observait.  
>-Vous croyez qu'ils se passent quelque chose entre eux ? demanda numéro treize, qui était revenu depuis un mois se trouvant en meilleure forme qu'à son départ.<br>-Bonne question, c'est vrai qu'il est de bonne humeur en ce moment, déclara Taub en prenant un dossier.  
>House entra dans son bureau alors que de multiples regards se posèrent sur lui.<br>-Quoi, j'ai un bouton sur le nez ? demanda t-il en écarquillant les yeux.  
>-Qu'est-ce que voulait Cuddy, demanda Tamblyn d'un air intéressé.<br>-Ça vous regarde ? Voyons voir...Cuddy est un médecin tout comme moi alors on a pu avoir la possibilité de parler d'un cas. Ou bien alors c'est parce qu'on a une relation, déclara t-il faisant une grimace.  
>Oh non...Ils allaient s'imaginaient des choses maintenant. Déjà que Chase et Foreman avaient interrompu leurs activités pour le regarder avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.<br>-Je blaguais !  
>Ils continuèrent de le regarder fixement, il compris que pour la discrétion c'était foutu.<br>-D'accord, Cuddy et moi avons une relation depuis deux mois, voilà maintenant vous êtes au courant alors arrêtez de vous posez des questions sur nos sujets de conversation, répliqua t-il lentement, venant de lâcher une bombe.  
>Peu de temps après qu'ils aient réalisé, ils le félicitèrent en souriant.<br>-Bon on a du pain sur la planche ! dit-il tenant de changer rapidement de sujet.  
><em>

Et un mois que le conseil d'administration était au courant, normalement les relations patron/employé sont interdites mais vu que Cuddy ne faisait pas plus de faveurs à House qu'aux autres et que l'attitude s'était améliorée, ils ne purent refuser leur relation.  
>Puis Noël approchait à grand pas, et House voulait le passer avec sa compagne mais n'avait pas d'idée de cadeau ni d'où ils le fêteraient. Il en parla donc à Wilson, qui lui avoua qu'il avait loué un château pour le passer avec Sam mais que s'il le souhaitait il pouvait y venir avec Cuddy et Rachel. Il accepta la proposition de son ami, un Wilson pour Noël c'est toujours utile, surtout pour les cadeaux !<br>Ils partirent donc le 23 au soir dans leur palace. C'était spacieux, beau, et tout ce qui fallait pour passer un bon Noël. Cuddy avait mis sa fille dans la chambre à côté de la leur. Elle s'endormit aussitôt que sa mère l'ait posée dans son lit à barreaux. Peu de temps après, toute les lumières s'éteignirent, laissant place à l'obscurité totale, plongeant dans un profond sommeil la totalité des personnes présentes dans le château.  
>Le lendemain, House fut réveillé par une odeur de café et de croissants chauds. Il était étonné du fait qu'il soit encore dans la même position dans laquelle il se trouvait quand il s'est endormi pour la deuxième fois. Il ne bougea pas pour autant, profitant un maximum du moment, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait rester dans cette position à plus de 9h du matin.<br>Il déplaça sa main sur son ventre, laissant échapper un souffle chaud dans son cou.  
><em>Un frisson.<em>  
>Un baiser dans le cou.<br>_Un deuxième._  
>Un autre sur son épaule, faisant glisser la bretelle de sa nuisette, remontant jusqu'à son oreille, mordillant légèrement son lobe. Elle ouvrit les yeux puis se retourna vers House, il avança lentement ses lèvres vers les siennes puis l'embrassa tendrement. Il se plaça doucement sur elle puis commença à poser de nombreux petits baisers sur son cou.<p>

_ Mmmbop, ba duba dop. Ba du bop, ba duba dop. Ba du bop, ba duba dop. Ba du._

-Tu devrais décrocher, _lui conseilla t-elle._  
>-Pas envie...<em>murmura t-il dans dans son oreille puis continua de l'embrasser.<em>

_Deux minutes plus tard..._

_ Mmmbop, ba duba dop. Ba du bop, ba duba dop. Ba du bop, ba duba dop. Ba du._

-Tu devrais le faire...  
>-D'accord...De toute façon ils ne vont nous laisser tranquille, <em>déclara House en prenant son portable et en se calant contre son oreiller.<em>  
>-Quoi ?<br>-Excusez-nous de vous dérangez mais on a besoin de vous, _s'expliqua Foreman._  
>-Génial...Bon quel est le problème ? <em>demanda t-il en fermant les yeux à cause de Cuddy qui s'était plaçait à califourchon sur lui.<em>  
>-Femme de 38 présentant des douleurs chroniques au niveau des muscles et des tendons, <em>répondit Taub en buvant une gorgée de café.<em>  
>-Est-ce qu'elle présente des troubles du sommeil ? <em>demanda t-il en se mordant la lèvre s'empêchant ainsi de gémir alors que sa compagne était en train de se frotter à lui en embrassant légèrement son torse.<em>  
>-Non, mais Taub pense à une fibromyalgie, <em>signala Foreman.<em>  
>-Et bien suivez son idée, de toute façon je ne pense pas être en état de poser un diagnostic, <em>répliqua<em>_ House en regardant Cuddy qui n'avait pas cessé ses activités._  
>-D'accord, bonne journée House, <em>dit Taub avant de raccrocher.<em>  
>Il posa son portable sur la table basse en ayant pris bien soin de l'éteindre puis il se replaça sur Cuddy. Désormais, c'est lui qui avait le contrôle de la situation...<p>

Une demie heure plus tard, Wilson était encore dans la cuisine occupé à lire une revue médicale quand House entra dans la pièce. Il prit un croissant et fit chauffer le café puis tenta de prendre la revue de Wilson. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et tenta vainement de garder son bien, avec succès.  
>-Eh ! Je peux regarder ? <em>demanda House en essayant toujours de l'attraper.<em>  
>-Hors de question, on part dans quinze minutes, <em>signala Wilson en posant la revue sur la table.<em> Vas finir de te préparer.  
>-Et je peux savoir où on va ? <em>demanda House avec un air interrogateur.<em>  
>-Acheter à manger pour ce soir, <em>déclara l'oncologue en enlevant ses lunettes.<em>  
>-Il est hors de question que j'aille faire les courses ! Surtout avec toi ! <em>répliqua t-il en pointant sa canne vers lui.<em>  
>-Merci du compliment, premièrement on va acheter le repas, mais on va aussi le préparer !<br>-JE vais le préparer ! Tu cuisines comme un pied ! Même mon chien sait mieux faire la cuisine que toi,_rétorqua House en approchant sa canne un peu plus de son ami._  
>-T'as pas de chien, <em>se défendit-il.<em>  
>-Mon chat ?<br>-T'en as pas non plus.  
>-Mon poisson rouge ? <em>demanda t-il en faisant une grimace.<em>  
>-House...<em>souffla t-il d'un air lassé.<em>  
>-Mon...<br>-Stop ! _ordonna __t-il sentant que ça allait dégénérer._  
>-J'vais me doucher, <em>marmonna t-il en partant vers la salle de bain.<em>  
>Il prit rapidement une douche avant de se sécher à la vitesse puis d'enfiler une chemise et un pantalon.<p>

_Un quart d'heure plus tard..._

-On a vraiment l'air d'un couple de gay..._soupira House en regardant le sol._  
>-Arrête de te plaindre.<br>-On ne sait même pas quoi acheter !  
>-Bien sur que si, parce que j'ai ça, <em>répliqua Wilson en montrant fièrement un bout de papier qu'il avait sortit de sa poche.<em>  
>House le regarda avec suspicions avant d'arracher le papier des mains de l'oncologue.<br>-Tu as eu ça où ? _demanda t-il avec un petit sourire, Wilson était un génie, quoi que serait sa réponse._  
>-J'ai appelé la sœur de Lisa, et elle m'a conseillé ça, répondit-il en désignant l'objet que tenait House.<br>-Si tu commence à tricher tu vas devenir comme moi, _dit-il en plaisantant._  
>-Mais bien sur, viens on va commencer par le Champagne, <em>lança t-il avant de partir dans la direction qu'il souhaitée.<em>  
>-Ben voyons, <em>rétorqua House en levant les yeux au ciel avant de suivre son ami en boitant légèrement.<em>

_Une heure plus tard..._

House et Wilson entrèrent dans le bâtiment, avec dans les bras de nombreux sacs, on aurait pu dire qu'ils avaient dévalisé le magasin. Le diagnosticien posa le sapin et les décorations dans le salon avant de rejoindre son ami qui déposait les ingrédients du repas dans le frigo. Ils avaient fait un marché, House et Wilson devaient acheter le repas du soir puis le préparer, et s'occuper de la décoration du sapin. Alors que Sam et Cuddy, se chargeraient du déjeuner et de la décoration de la table. L'identité du repas restée inconnu aux filles alors que les hommes n'avaient pas le droit de voir la robe que porteront leurs compagnes avant le soir. De sorte à ce que le règles soient respectées, les deux docteurs resteront dans le château tandis qu'elles achèteraient leurs tenues.  
>House entra dans la cuisine où, Sam préparait une pizza et une salade composée, Cuddy donnait à manger à la belette, telle qu'il l'avait nommée, et Wilson qui mettait la table. Il posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne puis passa une main dans les cheveux de Rachel ce qui énerva la petite.<br>Le repas se déroula plus ou moins en silence, House voulant parfois piquer un bout de pizza à son ami, celui-ci ne se laissant pas faire, il continuait de plus belle. Jusqu'au moment où Lisa posa discrètement une main sur sa cuisse puis glissa légèrement vers son entre jambe ce qui le fit se tenir droit sur sa chaise, stoppant toute activité sous l'œil amusé de Wilson.  
>Vers 14h, les deux médecins commençaient à faire la décoration du sapin alors que leurs compagnes étaient déjà partis avec Rachel acheter leurs robes. House plongea une main dans le carton et en sortit une boule dorée. En se retournant il fit un mouvement de recul en apercevant son ami qui se trouvait dans une posture délicate avec une guirlande. En effet, il essayait avec bien de mal de se défaire de l'emprise de ladite guirlande alors que House ricanait doucement.<br>-Ne m'aide surtout pas ! _rétorqua Wilson en se débattant._  
>-Il fallait me le dire que tu voulais te convertir en sapin de Noël, <em>plaisanta House en aidant son ami à s'extirper de l'étreinte.<em>  
>Wilson se remettait tranquillement de ses émotions tandis que House se retourna brusquement vers lui et lança un boule. Il l'attrapa avec difficulté et avait faillit la faire tomber.<br>-Arrêtes ça casse ! _prévint l'oncologue en accrochant la boule au sapin._  
>-Je testais tes réflexes, <em>répondit-il en plaisantant.<em>  
>-Tu crois qu'on a décuver depuis avant hier ? <em>demanda Wilson en s'asseyant sur le canapé.<em>  
>-Sûrement, mais on garder des séquelles neurologiques, <em>déclara t-il en se remémorant l'après midi qu'ils avaient passé.<em>

_House avait décidé de fêter ça, ce que Wilson n'appréciait pas forcément. Ils s'installèrent au bar et le diagnosticien demanda deux bourbons.  
>-À ton mariage ! cria House en levant son verre que venait de déposer le bar-man.<br>Wilson fit de même leurs verres s'entrechoquèrent puis ils commencèrent à boire.  
>-Alors, tu ne m'as pas préparé une enterrement de vie de garçon digne de ce nom ? demanda l'oncologue en signalant au bar-man que son verre était vide.<br>-Tu commences à me coûter cher Jimmy, j'ai plus les moyens moi, expliqua House en buvant son bourbon d'une traite.  
>- Bon et bien à mon mariage et à toi et Lisa, lança t-il en relevant son verre.<br>Leurs verres s'entrechoquèrent une nouvelle fois, les laissant dans leur folie. Le soir même, ils avaient du prendre une douche froide même avec le temps qu'il faisait dehors. Avec un mal de tête phénoménal au réveil, les deux acolytes avaient dû prendre bon nombre d'aspirine. Dernière fois qu'il se prenait une cuite avec Wilson, s'était dit House. Trop dangereux..._

Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage à cette dernière pensée.  
>-House, je ne voudrais pas te déranger, mais on a pas encore finit, <em>signala Wilson en montrant le sapin.<em>  
>Il s'appuya sur sa canne et continua d'aider son ami à décorer.<br>Quelques heures plus tard, le sapin était rempli de décorations et les amis fiers de leur travail.  
>House l'avait trouvé beau, ce qui fit rire Wilson qui se souvint de la veille. Il avait décidé d'emmener son ami acheter le cadeau de Lisa dans une bijouterie...<p>

_-C'est beau...dit-il en observant quelque chose de particulier dans la vitrine.  
>-Tu le prends ? demanda Wilson avec un sourire.<br>Il ne répondit pas et entra dans la boutique, suivit de son ami, qui était heureux à l'idée de voir House comme ça._

Il a beau être ami avec lui depuis des années, il l'étonnera toujours. Wilson partit dans la cuisine, où House l'attendait, impatiemment.

Du côté de Sam et Lisa, elles étaient toujours dans le magasin de vêtements. Sam avait déjà trouvé sa robe mais Lisa avait des difficultés, surtout avec sa fille. A chaque fois qu'elle sortait de la cabine d'essayage, elle lui faisait des grimaces ou des mimiques exprimant ce qu'elle pensait de la robe. Certaines des expressions de la petite lui faisaient penser à elle, alors que d'autres appartenaient à House. Puis finalement, elle se mît à bouger dans tout les sens, levant les bras vers sa mère en lui souriant. Étape robe terminée, Rachel avait enfin décidé...

19h30, House et Wilson étaient préparés, vêtus tous les deux d'un smoking noir avec un nœud de papillon.  
>Leurs compagnes étant arrivées depuis un petit moment, House avait décidé de donner à manger à Rachel sous le regard amusé de son ami qui ne voulait pas raté ça.<br>Il s'installa sur une chaise de la cuisine et plaça une serviette sur son smoking avant de placer Rachel dans sa chaise haute.  
>-Merci la belette pour ce matin, <em>déclara House en tendant une cuillère de purée à la petite.<em>  
>-Tu fais des pactes avec elle ?<em>demanda Wilson en haussant les sourcils.<em>  
>-Évidemment, <em>répliqua House en se levant pour prendre le biberon.<em>  
>-Pa..pa.<br>Il resta figé, cuillère dans une main, biberon dans l'autre. Il n'avait pas rêvé, elle venait de l'appelait "papa".  
>-Je vais vous laissez, <em>déclara Wilson avant de s'éclipser.<em>  
>House se replaça sur sa chaise en donnant le biberon à Rachel.<br>-Avoues, tu as dis ça pour le faire partir ?  
>-Papa.<br>-N'en rajoutes pas non plus, _répliqua t-il en la prenant dans ses bras avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre._ Il était...ému...Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire mieux comme cadeau de Noël...

Quelques instants plus tard, la table était prête, Sam et Lisa étaient en tenue de soirée et House restait pantois devant la beauté de sa compagne. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras musclés.  
>-Tu es magnifique, cette robe est sublime sur toi...<em>murmura t-il près de son oreille.<em>  
>-Rachel l'a partiellement choisie, <em>déclara t-elle avec un petit rire<em>  
>-Elle a bon goût...<em>avoua t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement.<em>  
>Ils se retirèrent à contre cœur et rejoignirent leurs amis déjà à table avant de commencer à manger. House trouvait ce repas vraiment convivial, mieux qu'un repas de famille. Surtout avec Wilson qui était très nerveux à l'idée d'une nouvelle demande en mariage, c'était hilarant. Mais bon, s'il avait été dans la même situation, il aurait certainement eu le même comportement, ou même pire qui sait...<p>

L'heure des cadeaux avait sonné, tous se levèrent et offrirent leurs cadeaux aux autres. Puis Wilson s'agenouilla devant Sam et fit sa demande.  
>Et c'est repartit pour un tour...<em>pensa House en secouant légèrement la tête.<em>  
>Lisa s'était approchée de lui et lui avait fait relever la tête. Il la regarda un instant dans les yeux avant de sortir un petit sachet de sa poche et de lui donner. Ils jetèrent un regard complice à leur ami commun en voyant que leurs sachets étaient identiques. Dedans il y avait un pendentif, c'était une petite chaîne d'argent avec une lettre accrochée au bout. Greg avait un "L" et Lisa un "G". Il accrocha le pendentif autour du cou de sa compagne alors qu'elle fit de même avec le sien. Ils étaient alors à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, House la tenant fermement dans ses bras.<br>-Joyeux Noël Lisa..._murmura t-il doucement._  
>-Joyeux Noël Greg...murmura t-elle à son tour avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.<br>Le baiser fut doux, tendre, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, pas même le douzième coup de minuit... 


End file.
